When two systems communicate, the systems may experience an unintended interruption of the communications session. To continue communications when faced with such an interruption, one system must initiate communications to reestablish the communications session. In fact, where one of the systems or the communication channel there between is secured, an interruption generally requires the system seeking access to resubmit authentication information before communications can be reestablished. Such interruptions often disrupt applications on one of the systems.